custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/Lost Chroniclers Update: Plot, Characters and Upcoming MoCs
Hey everyone. I decided that it's time to give another update on BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers ''- and it's a bit of a larger one. For those of you who haven't seen it yet and wish to see it, the first part of ''Ninjago has officially been released. It's been a year and a half since I've released a LEGO film, and Ninjago has been released to an extremely positive reaction. Ultimately, I'm very excited about this, seeing that my previous LEGO film did not do as well critically. But the audience has seemed to like it so far, which is awesome. So if you're interested in seeing it, it's on the bottom-right. Feel free to comment, like and subscribe. Enjoy! So Ninjago is currently airing on YouTube - although there is still a lot of work to be done with it. But I've still been doing some discreet planning on Lost Chroniclers. With Ninjago's current success, I figured it's time to begin releasing some details on the film's plot and characters. Lost Chroniclers has a plot that heavily differs from that of the original trilogy. It is definitely a darker movie and takes on everything from a different standpoint, and as I said before, it definitely has the tone of a semi-reboot. Now, I think it's time to begin revealing some details on the film's official plot. So here's the premise: Following the events of the third film and the carnage in New York City, the BIONICLE race has returned to Spherus Magna, severing their ties with the human race. As several years go by, Cooper Davidson, a man formerly associated with the BIONICLE's activity on Earth, is heading the Vahki Operation (previously, it had been titled the "Hero Factory Project", although this is the more "formal title for it). The project is essentially the creation of Vahki (formerly dubbed as Heroes), a futuristic law enforcement system. Seeking to assault the BIONICLE race during their new era of peace, he deploys the Vahki and sends them to Spherus Magna, where they begin causing destruction. '' ''As the Vahki forces expand, an ancient threat is revived for reasons unknown - Marendar. The deadly weapon has been rebuilt by the Great Beings during the new era of destruction. Now on its knees, the BIONICLE race finds itself facing two threats that have the power to eradicate them all with ease. Unwilling to die quietly, a resilient group of survivors teams together to square off against their new enemies, while gaining an influence from a human who doesn't hate the race for what they did in New York City. Instead, he encourages them to stay strong and endure the dangerous risks they are now facing. The "lost chroniclers" must find answers to Marendar, the riddle of the Great Beings, as well as to eliminate the Vahki Operation while seeking to deal with the human race in whatever way they find to be necessary. And beyond all, what will become of their race in the future, as everything that happens from here on is under their control. '' What do you think of the official premise of Lost Chroniclers! It's fantastic! It's a darker tone and it sounds like it's going in a great direction. It's a decent plot. It sounds like it could work out well, with a nice story and set of characters. It's a bad plot. It sounds boring and repetitive. And that's the premise! It's the longest one I've given yet, but it gives you a general idea of what the film is about. To point some things out: Cooper Davidson was a character from the second BIONICLE: Universe film. Initially, he was set to be the main human antagonist in the third film, although I decided to scrap this idea and hold it off for a future opportunity. Now, I have decided to bring the character back in a more critical role, in which he is still strongly associated with the BIONICLEs as he was before. Now, he has gone in over his head. With the Vahki Operation teased in the third film, since then, it has advanced into a more futuristic defense system. But seeing the BIONICLE race, the threats they pose and the possibility of them returning, he cuts off their spotlight to let the Vahki reign supreme on two worlds - on Earth, for the amazement of the public and to build the future (no pun intended), and on Spherus Magna, to dominate the BIONICLE race and make it seem as though they had never existed. All in all, Davidson's standpoint is pro-Vahki, anti-BIONICLE. Make way for whatever comes next, and just forget about what their was before. That's his view. It's not about fame, to him he really wants a clean slate for humanity itself. Cooper Davidson is the main human antagonist. His role certainly doesn't dominate the movie, although I do plan on having him appear various times. As for the other human characters, there are very few returning ones. I am planning on having previous characters Nick Carby, Jack Murta, Joey Lennard, Robert Kirp, J.T. O'Neill, Captain Rezzle and Simon Bowler all make cameos. It will essentially be a way of concluding their parts of the story (O'Neill, Rezzle and Bowler will both appear in Ninjago, as it takes place in the same universe). The new main protagonist will not be revealed as of now, although I will say that there will be little to no human characters. I don't want that to be the focus of the movie - it's BIONICLE! With the BIONICLE characters, all the surviving protagonists from the previous film are set to return. To be specific, they include Tahu, Takanuva, Gresh, Onua, Tarix, Oris, Gali, Lewa, Perditus, Celus, Sideburn, Tranua, Mazeka, Blaze, Berix, Scodonius and Kirbraz. Ultimately, several of these characters are going to have smaller roles then others. Take note that the film is much darker then the previous installments, so there will be more death in the film then we've seen before. On the side of the antagonists, it's currently undisclosed. You could say that Marendar is an antagonist, but technically, he's neutral, and his role in the film really points that out. Marendar's presence is very crucial in the film. He has a very special role that is more true to what I would have wanted to see in the canon storyline (hopefully we will get a chance to see more of him). I've changed some things around and made him into a much harsher and terrifying character. When he appears, no matter whose side you're on, you know that you're in danger. The film will really stress that fact a lot. Lastly, you can expect to see several new protagonists, although I will say right away: there will not be many new ones. As for the antagonists, I have planned some things out, although I will most likely reveal it in the next update once things are set in stone. The objective of this film is for the audience to know the characters and feel for them. The last thing I'd like to add is that I am planning on revealing several of the MoCs very soon. I will say that they are looking absolutely fantastic. I'm looking to giving some of the characters detailed designs, like nothing I've shown before. When they will be revealed is currently unknown, but I'm aiming for it to be sooner then later. With that, that's all I'm going to reveal for the plot and cast of ''Lost Chroniclers as of now. I have one more poll below that you can add your opinion to if you'd like. It's always good to hear what other people think. Other then that, in the wise words of FireStar97, take care, and stay tuned for the next update. Are you liking the new direction that Lost Chroniclers is taking? Absolutely! It sounds very different from the previous films, and I think it'll have a great plot with great characters. It sounds okay. The plot could work, as could the characters, although it doesn't feel much different from what's come before. It's a horrible idea. It's just like what's happened before. The plot won't work, and I could care less about the characters. Category:Blog posts